


Cold

by hiraeth_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, ChanLix, Felix is cold, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, The author is lonely, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost cringey, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth_skz/pseuds/hiraeth_skz
Summary: Felix is reckless and cold, Chan is warm. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Kudos: 57





	Cold

[texts]

Chan: are you still at the practice room  
Felix: ye  
Felix: why  
Chan: come home soon, its 1, its late  
Felix: do i have to  
Chan: i mean- please?  
Chan: you need sleep  
Felix: *sighs* fine  
Felix: but you also need sleep, your still at the studio right  
Chan: *you’re  
Felix: shut up  
Chan: ye sry i’m coming home rn, im outside our door  
Felix: ight be there soon <3  
Chan: :)

Felix sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He rolled his eyes. He’d been planning on staying and working for another hour or two. Mostly because it was snowing, icy, and freezing outside all of a sudden, and he had gone to the practice room in a dangerously thin t-shirt, sweatpants, and converse. Not the ideal winter outfit, but maybe the heat he’d gathered from dancing would carry him home.  
It wouldn’t.  
Felix grabbed his phone, mask, and portable charger, staring around the room for anything he missed.  
More stalling.  
He decided to text Chris again-

Felix: if you find me dead between jyp and home, i wasn’t murdered, i froze to death <3  
Chan: hold on what

Felix decided to not elaborate, he’d said enough. He headed out of the practice room, trudging through the dark halls of the company. He was already shivering- the winter was creeping into the building as well. He stood still in front of the glass door between him and the cold, taking a deep breath.  
He couldn’t run. The ground was coated with ice, he’d trip. But if he walked too slowly, there was a very real chance of hypothermia. It was -4 degrees outside, and absolutely miserable. It wasn’t even that far between the two buildings, but it WAS cold… very cold.  
He threw himself outside, immediately regretting his life decisions. It was terrible, his body was frozen in place and also running away. His eyes stung in the cold and the wind tossed him around, accompanied by the slick icy walks to try and kill him. He used the lamp posts and poles to guide him across the streets, fingers and nose numb and flushed already.  
It took him but three horrible minutes to make it back home, and he didn’t waste any time letting himself in and slamming the door behind him. He was shivering so much his head hurt, hands shaking violently.  
Chan was already in the kitchen, stepping out when he heard the door shut. “Lixie?”  
Felix looked up at Chan, barely able to move. He was just planning on standing there until he was warm.  
“Hi,” Felix choked, teeth chattering.  
Chan’s heart broke just then. He approached Felix sympathetically and the younger, colder of the two stumbled into his arms. Felix, devilish but resourceful, slid his hands up Chan’s hoodie, holding his icy fingers against Chan’s bare back. This resorted in Chan squealing and whining but ultimately surrendered to Felix.  
“You’re trying to kill me? Your hands are so cold,” Chan pouted, but did the same to Felix, pressing his warm palms against his lower back.  
“Cold,” Felix managed.  
“Yeah, you’re cold, why aren’t you wearing a sweater or anything?!” Chan scolded the shivering idiot enveloped in his arms.  
“Wasn’t cold earlier,” Felix whimpered, pressing himself against Chan’s chest desperately.  
“Aww, Lixie, you should’ve warned me, I’d’ve brought you a coat or something! You’re so cold, baby, oh my god,” Chan mumbled into Felix’s neck.  
“흠음음,” Felix pouted, shivering violently.  
Chan had to stop himself from crying. Felix was swallowed in Chan’s hoodie, still freezing, still torturing Chan with his cold hands on the edler’s skin. Chris was trying as hard as humanly possible to manifest some heat for the little one in his arms.  
“I’m sorry, baby,” Chan muttered.  
Felix’s chest flipped at the endearing pet name. But he didn’t have enough strength to smile, so he just buried his face into Chan’s chest, tightened his cold arms against the leader’s smooth skin, and hoped that was enough to show his love.  
It was, it was also enough to send chills through Chan’s spine. Felix was this (very) close to freezing to death, and it was 50/50 Chan warming Felix and Felix freezing Chan.  
“I hate winter,” Felix complained. “I’m so cold.”  
“I can tell,” Chan sympathized. “It’s okay, I’m here to keep you warm, Felix.”  
“Mhm. Thank you, hyung, eyelubyou.”  
Chan hid his inner adoring giggles and swayed Felix side to side on his ankles. He ignored the chilly air leaving goosebumps on his waist (caused by Felix’s arms hitching up his hoodie and pressed against his sides) because he knew Lix was suffering much more.  
“Love you too,” Chris whispered into Felix’s impossibly fluffy hair.  
two minutes later  
“Felix?” Chan mumbled.  
“Hmm?”  
“Will you let me go now?” He asked gingerly.  
“No,” Felix pouted. “Uh-uh, sorry, still cold!”  
Felix was barely cold anymore. Still chilly, yes, but not nearly as frozen as earlier. But he wasn’t ready to let go of Chris.  
“Uhm- alright.” Chan just let Felix melt into his arms.  
“Thank you,” Felix slurred. He knew Chan could tell it was purely a hug at this point, neither minded.  
“Anytime.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”


End file.
